For the Love of Cake
by kittenkvs
Summary: I just really like cake. FEMMESLASH HG/DG. Hermione has several issues left after the war and she didn't even realize she has them. After making a huge mistake, Hermione makes a new friend who might just help her get who she wants, Daphne Greengrass. Semi-fluffy, I'm a sap. Everyone likes cake, read and review. Background Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**For The Love of Cake**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so it stands to reason that I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **PAIRINGS: HG/DG mentioned HG/RW AG/BZ mentioned AG/DM also background DM/HP if you like this one, R &R to let me know if you'd like to see a companion Drarry piece or a sequel. As I said earlier, I have nothing, I live off of reviews. Save me.**

"Oh my," Lavender Brown breathed, eyes watching the entry to the Great Hall. Hermione Granger looked up, spotting what she was looking at immediately. The Slytherins had entered the hall, strutting across the floor as they always did.

"What?" Ron asked, eyes narrowing, "what did they do?"

"Look amazing." Padma replied and Parvati rolled her eyes, looking back at her porridge. Ron made a face at Lavender who was nodding and Padma who couldn't be bothered to pay attention to him. "Slytherin royalty indeed."

"Who?" Harry asked, leaning back to look, "Malfoy's lot? I've never heard them called that." Ginny snorted, looking away and to him,

"Really? Well, Malfoy is the Slytherin Prince. They started calling him the Slytherin Ice Prince, and dropped the _ice_. Parkinson is the Ice Princess and both Greengrass and Zabini are the Slytherin Knights."

"Shouldn't she be a lady?" Neville asked, risking a glance, "she's a girl."

"Yes, but she's a _lesbian_ too, and it sort of fits her, doesn't it?" Ginny asked, looking over her shoulder. Daphne and Draco, no doubt feeling the stares, looked up. Suddenly, everyone had something better to focus on. Daphne leaned to her right, whispering something to Draco who smirked and nodded.

She'd come out of the closet with a bang, showing up on the Hogwarts Express with a brand new short hair cut, a little longer at the top, a new wardrobe and a brand new strut. The dark haired girl had an edge about her, and an amazing style, that had drawn attention for weeks. Now, however, the new gossip had lost it's shine with time and it wasn't a normal topic of conversation. Hermione had been surprised that people had been so accepting in the wizarding world. There were quite a few naysayers but most were muggle born.

"I think it does." Padma blushed hotly, glancing over again to check if Daphne was watching and looking a little disappointed that she wasn't. Parvati rolled her eyes again.

"That's disgusting." Ron scowled, pulling a face.

"Why?" Ginny scowled back, "she likes ladies, Ron."

"I don't give a sickle about that." Ron snorted, "she's a _Slytherin_."

"Point." Seamus grinned.

"She is hot." Padma countered.

"Also, point." Ginny grinned.

"Gross." Ron shuddered, "no Slytherin is attractive."

"Bollocks." Seamus snorted, "Zabini and Parkinson are both startling."

"You think everyone is _startling._ " Harry grinned, shaking his head. Seamus waggled his eyebrows and Harry leaned back with more than a little attitude, "in fact, I believe you fancy Malfoy, Seamus."

"Finnigan!" Ron gasped and Seamus turned several shades of red. "Seamus, what the hell? You can't do that! It's against the Gryffindor by laws!"

"Thou shalt not enjoy anything Malfoy does." Dean mock quoted, nodding. Ron searched around in his bag, "what are you doing, mate?"

"Looking for a quill," Ron said, "I'm going to write these down."

"I wonder if she shares clothes with Malfoy?" Lavender sighed, "they're both so well dressed, you know? All of them, really. Maybe it's because they're filthy rich." Ron made like he was vomitting into his bag and she rolled her eyes, "honestly, Ronald!"

"Honestly!" Hermione echoed, smirking.

"It doesn't seem like Parkinson finds any fault in Daphne." Parvati pointed out, grinning as Padma and Lavender nearly broke their necks to look. Hermione glanced over, finding that Pansy was indeed looking adoringly at Daphne while she held court.

"Let's talk about something other than Slytherins, shall we?" Harry snorted, "like Quidditch? The ridiculous Potions assignment Slughorn just gave us? How about why or why not the House Elves can't manage a decent cup of coffee?"

" _That_ is a travesty." Dean agreed, making a face into his mug, "I'm tired of everyone always talking about Daphne or Draco, it's ridiculous."

"Daphne, I'll have you know is-"

"Is what?" Everyone had varied reactions as the Slytherins had been making an exit, a rather quick one, Hermione thought since they'd just been holding court. "I heard my name? And Draco's? What, exactly, am I, Patil?"

"Um..." Padma floundered.

"Excellent Quidditch players." Ginny supplied while Padma stumbled all over herself. "we were just discussing the upcoming season, wondering if you two were going to play?"

"Quidditch," Daphne blinked, expression flat. She leaned over the table, snatching an apple out from the bowl in front of Hermione and everyone could smell the cologne she wore. Lavender looked as though she might pass out. "I hadn't thought about it, actually, Draco?"

"Of course I'm playing." Draco rolled his eyes.

"and Zabini?" Ron asked, "you gonna be there?" Blaise nodded.

"Well, I suppose I will then." Daphne grinned, polishing the apple on her shirt. She wore a long button up, untucked, the top few buttons undone and a loose Slytherin tie. Her robes were undone, revealing knee high dragon hide boots over her black trousers, "I'll see you out there, Weasley, yeah?"

"The back of my broom." Ginny shot back. Daphne smirked, bit her apple, and left.

"Was she just flirting with _Ginny?_ " Lavender gasped and Ginny snorted,

"don't be daft, Lav, we all have our Slytherin counterpart. Blaise and Ron, Harry and Draco, me and Daphne. Every year. You've not noticed because you don't care for Quidditch."


	2. Chapter 2

**For The Love of Cake**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so it stands to reason that I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **PAIRINGS: HG/DG mentioned HG/RW AG/BZ mentioned AG/DM also background DM/HP if you like this one, R &R to let me know if you'd like to see a companion Drarry piece or a sequel. As I said earlier, I have nothing, I live off of reviews. Save me.**

Lavender entered the Gryffindor commons, looking rather miffed, alongside a bored Parvati and an enraged Padma, stomping about and slamming things. The Gryffindor Quidditch team entered right after them, coming back from practice, staring. Hermione shrugged at Ginny's look. She really didn't care what the girls were angry about.

"Problems?" Ginny offered, going to sit down.

"That Parkinson bitch." Padma spat, "she's dating Daphne!"

"Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione frowned, looking up from her essay. All three girls nodded. Hermione seethed inwardly but outwardly, "who cares who she's dating?"

"They're jealous." Ginny teased, sitting beside Parvati who grinned at her.

"Yes well, I need to go to the library." Hermione sighed, gathering her things. "I'm sure it's all rather tragic, and I'm sorry for your loss." she offered before swinging her bag around her shoulder and slipping out the portrait hole. As soon as she was in the hall, a dark look over came her face and she stomped all the way to the library.

Surprisingly, she found Daphne and Pansy there, Daphne bent over her Potions book and Pansy watching her. She rolled her eyes, sitting down her bag. She couldn't escape either Slytherin these days. Draco sat to Daphne's left and looked up as she got her things out, catching her eye. He smirked and waved a hand, beckoning the muggle born. Hermione didn't appreciate being beckoned but she was curious. In their eighth year, Draco and the Slytherins had avoided them entirely, other than Daphne but she didn't want to think about that. Despite her want not to, she still remembered the first week back and how Daphne had flirted.

 _Hermione froze, turning to face the Slytherin she'd just realized was behind her. Daphne grinned back, tall and lean for a girl._

 _"Hello, Hermione."_

 _"Hello." Hermione replied, too close for her own comfort. Daphne leaned up, stretching up on to her toes to replace a book, her cologne intoxicating and Hermione pressed her back into the shelves to get some space._

 _Daphne replaced the book and smirked again,_

 _"you look lovely," she paused, "did you know?"_

 _"Thank you." was the best Hermione's fried brain could supply._

 _"You should let me take you out." Daphne grinned, leaning casually against the book shelves, "Hogsmeade or, well, whatever you like."_

 _"No." had been the best Hermione had and she'd hurried off._

"Draco." she nodded politely, "I don't appreciate being _beckoned_ quite like that, what do you want?"

"Help, actually." Draco replied, leaning back, "I'd rather not hunt down the book and Daphne and I are having issues with our project."

"You know as much about Potions as I do, Draco." Hermione replied coldly, "bollocks." He grinned, shaking his head and going to close the book. Transfiguration. "Oh, well, alright. What's your question?" she chose to ignore that Daphne was the only one with a Potions book and hoped Draco would too. She got her wish.

"If one wanted to change the type of dragon they were transfiguring, which part of the spell would they change?" Draco asked, "the prefix or the suffix?"

"Prefix." Hermione nodded, "with everything else, aside from furniture, it is the suffix." He nodded and she scowled, "you're welcome." She turned to go and a hand shot out, grabbing her wrist to stop her but let go. She looked down at Daphne who propped herself on her book, grinning,

"so, have you been to the Gryffindor commons recently?"

"I just came from there." Hermione nodded, determined not to show any type of disappointment or reaction. Daphne's grin widened,

"and Patil? How is she?"

"Fine." Hermione replied coldly, "why?"

"Well, she asked me out earlier," Daphne replied, "I said no, and all three left rather... angrily. I was just wondering."

"They're fine." Hermione replied again, turning and walking off again, disappearing amongst the shelves.

Pansy Parkinson had some nerve looking so smugly at her. She wondered if Daphne had told her how Hermione had turned her down, what she'd thought, and what she was thinking now. Maybe it had all been a prank gone wrong, pick on the muggle born. Pansy and Hermione had never got on well. She paused, selecting a book and frowned, moving to another aisly. She'd never got on with Pansy at all, or Draco and his cronies. She'd even had a minor incident with Zabini. But Daphne? She'd never spoken to her at all really. Occasionally the Slytherin had said something but not- Hermione shrieked, leaping back as a shadow moved.

Blaise Zabini stood there, wrapped in a billowing cloak and set of black robes, staring at her. She'd been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed him at all and had been frightened when he'd moved. It was darker here, by the restricted section in the Potions aisle, and the italian had been standing in an alcove. She stared, blushing, and her books scattered on the floor.

Suddenly, the aisle lit up and she turned, knowing who it was. Draco and Daphne, wands held high and Pansy hiding behind them, looking fierce.

"you alright?" Daphne asked, "we heard a scream."

"I'd be just fine if your whole lot would stop feeding the Slytherin stereotype," Hermione replied curtly, crouching and gathering her books, muttering, "bloody Slytherins, always sneaking around in dark places, frightening people." she stood, spotting Blaise's amused smirk, "I hope you lose to Ginny so badly you cry about it, Blaise." Then, nose in the air and shoulders back, she stalked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**For The Love of Cake**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so it stands to reason that I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **PAIRINGS: HG/DG mentioned HG/RW AG/BZ mentioned AG/DM also background DM/HP if you like this one, R &R to let me know if you'd like to see a companion Drarry piece or a sequel. As I said earlier, I have nothing, I live off of reviews. Save me.**

"Are you quite alright?" Hermione looked up as everyone at the Gryffindor table froze stiff. Blaise Zabini was standing there, eyebrow arched cooly, looking at her. She frowned back, crossing her arms,

"you just did it again!"

"Yes, though I didn't frighten you this time," he paused, "and I didn't mean to before, it's not as though we can help it." He pulled a book from his inside robe pocket, offering it to her, "and you dropped this."

"Thank you and yes, I'm fine." She nodded, placing the book in her bag. Blaise nodded and turned, sweeping out. Hermione frowned, watching him go. Blaise's robes billowed about behind him like Snape's had. She wondered if it was a spell before looking back, finding her entire house staring at her. "what?"

"What was that?" Ginny asked, "Zabini just...what?"

"He...well, there was a rather embarrassing incident in the library yesterday evening." Hermione blushed. Ginny rolled her wrist, needing more, and Hermione saw no harm in it so she told her, "Zabini was practically- well, that's not true, he wasn't hiding. I was just distracted and he moved, I hadn't seen him," she shrugged, "he frightened me and I screamed. Daphne and Draco came running with Pansy to see what was the matter."

"Oh." Ginny blinked, shrugging, "that's nothing."

"Was anything offensive said?" Harry asked.

"Yes." They all turned to stare and she grinned, "it was rather childish but I was embarrassed and I told him I hoped he lost to Ginny so badly it would make him cry before I left." Ginny gaped, laughing,

"did you! Thanks, Mione, I'll do my best to make him squawl." Hermione winked at her, gathering her things and heading to Transfiguration. She frowned, thinking it over. She had the class with Blaise, who could just as easily have returned the book then. Why had he chosen breakfast, and why had Draco asked for her help? She scowled, suddenly suspicious.

Swinging her bag around, Hermione dug in it and found the book. It wasn't even one she'd ever checked out though it could be useful, a book on Defense spells. Scanning it, she found no spells of any kind so she opened it, a piece of parchment fluttering out. Sighing, Hermione stooped to pick it up and read it.

 _My offer for Hogsmeade still stands. I didn't think you'd want me to ask in front of your friends. ~Daphne_

Snorting, Hermione shoved the note in her bag along with the book and went on her way to Transfiguration, sitting down. Pulling out a piece of parchment, she scribbled down a note,

 _you can tell her I said no, I'm certainly not stupid but I'm keeping the book. Thanks. -HG._

Flicking her wand, Hermione sent the note sailing across the room, just over Hannah Abbot's head and into Blaise's hands. He read it, rolled his eyes and tucked it away, nodding to her before returning his attention to whatever he was writing. His lack of questioning toward the stupid part of the note just reaffirmed her belief that Daphne was hell bent on pulling a prank on her.

She leaned on her desk, thinking about the Slytherin. She couldn't deny that Daphne was certainly attractive, or that she had her own attraction toward females, having experimented with Padma before, though neither of them mentioned it. She'd also attempted to date Luna and found the Ravenclaw not her type. Her longest relationship had been with a muggle girl, Sarah. But no one knew anything about Padma, Luna or Sarah, at all. Hermione had done her best not to tell a soul.

She refused to lie to herself, blushing as she thought it over. It would have been lovely if Daphne truly was interested. Still, that was a base attraction, she didn't know anything about the girl at all. She frowned, shaking it off, it didn't matter. She wouldn't bite on any spiteful pranks because of her blood status or the fact that she'd help to win the war.


	4. Chapter 4

**For The Love of Cake**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so it stands to reason that I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **PAIRINGS: HG/DG mentioned HG/RW AG/BZ mentioned AG/DM also background DM/HP if you like this one, R &R to let me know if you'd like to see a companion Drarry piece or a sequel. As I said earlier, I have nothing, I live off of reviews. Save me.**

"You lot, hurry!" Ron called, holding the portrait door open, "Ginny and Greengrass are about to have it out on the Pitch!" They all raced out, Hermione joining them out of curiosity. The Slytherins joined them in the entrance hall, running as well. Seeing that, several professors took off and several more students.

"See?" Daphne grinned, leaning on her broom and watching as everyone ran up. Ginny, leaning on her own broom nodded,

"you're right, that was a lot faster."

"What is going on?" McGonagall demanded.

"Why, Professor," Daphne smiled, "we simply wanted to have a competition to see who was the best at Quidditch."

"To do that, you'd need at least four Beaters and two...I see what you did." Madame Hooch grinned, "very clever, Daphne."

"Rumors." Ginny winked at Harry, "they travel faster."

"So, who wants to play Beater and who wants to play Keeper?" Daphne called, holding out her arms brazenly, "anyone want to go up against me and Weasley?"

"I've got your Beater right here." Harry snorted, picking up a bat. "Ron?"

"Give me a broom."

"I'll play." Blaise grinned, grabbing another broom, "Beater, of course."

"What does a Keeper do?" Hermione frowned, "isn't that what Ron does?" Daphne stared hard and then nodded. "Then I'll play." Everyone stared at her and she scowled, "I can play! What's wrong with that? I know the rules."

"Let her play." Ginny grinned, "she'll Keep for Slytherin." Hermione's eyes narrowed. Ginny didn't think she could do it. She'd meant to play for Gryffindor, let a few of Daphne's past out of spite. "she'll play fair." Ginny hastened to add.

"Oh, I'll play fair." Hermione muttered, feelings hurt. She walked to stand behind Ron who grinned, handing her a broom. Ginny really thought she couldn't do it. That was sort of embarrassing, especially in front of everyone and Daphne. She glanced around, noting the people watching her. None of them thought she could. "Accio Harry's broom." Her friend looked at her and she stared back. Harry shrugged.

"I'd feel more comfortable if you wore some protection." Ron said as they marched out on the pitch.

"I'd feel more comfortable if you shut it." Hermione snapped, spotting Draco tying back his long blonde hair, "oy, Malfoy, you got another one of those?" Draco nodded, pulling a band off his wrist and handing it to her.

"I'll do my best to keep them off you." Daphne grinned beside him.

"Do your best to beat Ron." Hermione snapped, noting Draco's eyes widening at something behind her. She raised her hand, staring Daphne down and caught the broom effortlessly, smirking.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Ginny cheered behind them and Hermione took off, sailing up to the goals to wait. She watched Hooch release the balls and everyone took to the air. _Alright, Hermione, show them you're more than books. Focus._ She told herself. _that one, the ball Gin has, that's your opponent. Not Ginny, not Daphne. Focus._

Ginny made the first pass and Daphne seemed to come up in front of Hermione, catching it while narrowly avoiding a bludger. Hermione's eyes narrowed, _rude, but, focus. Focus, Granger, focus._ The next one came soon, too soon for Daphne to get there and a goal away. Hermione smirked, barely tugging Harry's broom and coming through to kick it back, right into Daphne's hands. Ginny scowled but Daphne was concentrating on Harry who seemed out to get her with the Bludgers. It wasn't long before Ginny came back and Hermione dove over, catching it flawlessy with her palm, batting it away.

The red head was bent on not playing nice now, Hermione noticed as the next one stung and she barely kept it out of the goal. Her eyes narrowed _alright, you wanna play like that, Gin?_

"PICK IT UP GREENGRASS I'VE NOT GOT ALL DAY!"

"Studying and the like!" Blaise called up, beating a bludger at his friend. Daphne circled straight up and looped. Hermione's eyebrows shot up. Blaise was on her side. Then, she saw it. Blaise was using a bludger to keep Ginny away from the Quaffle.

"Brilliant."

She was focusing on the Slytherin's sneaky tricks, and not the Quaffle as she had been. Daphne was speeding toward her she noticed, eyes widening as she turned. Ginny had snuck up because she wasn't paying attention and she threw the ball. Hermione panicked, pushing out as it hit her but she hadn't been ready. She shoved the Quaffle out, grabbing the broom and Harry shouted as it went straight up and she panicked. The broom slammed into the goal and out from under her before she could blink and she was falling.


	5. Chapter 5

**For The Love of Cake**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so it stands to reason that I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **PAIRINGS: HG/DG mentioned HG/RW AG/BZ mentioned AG/DM also background DM/HP if you like this one, R &R to let me know if you'd like to see a companion Drarry piece or a sequel. As I said earlier, I have nothing, I live off of reviews. Save me.**

Hermione's hand shot out and tightened instinctively on the handle of the broom, too high up and it started going down. She didn't know how to compensate.

"LET GO!" Harry yelled but that didn't seem smart at all. Drawing her wand as it jerked again, she cried out, dropping it. "HERMIONE!"

"HARRY!" She roared back, "I CAN'T!"

"YOU CAN!" Ginny yelled, trying to grab her, "LET GO!"

With that, Hermione let go. She wondered, as she fell, if Harry's broom would be hurt. A hand grabbed her arm and another her leg and lowered her easily. Ginny let go of her leg and Harry her arm. She jerked away, scrambling up and going to get her wand before going to Harry's broom. It had a bit of dirt on it but that was it. Face red and pride wounded, she shoved it at him before stalking off.

"Hey, Mione, you did-"

"Bugger off, Ronald." She snapped, stalking by. She needed to have a good cry and she'd be damned if anyone saw it. Checking over her shoulder, to make sure she wasn't being followed, she saw the rest of the teams watching and that hurt even more. Sitting herself down a little harder than she intended on the front steps she began to cry into her arms.

Hermione had to smile as a silent presence joined her on the steps, just standing there. She looked back and scrubbed at her face, knowing it would be a Professor. Madame Hooch smiled back, sitting down,

"You want to talk about it, love?"

"I really looked stupid, didn't I?" Hermione rasped, "and don't lie because you're a Professor, Madame Hooch."

"I'm hardly a Professor." the witch snorted, "I teach Quidditch." Hermione had to giggle at that and Madame Hooch smiled back, yellow eyes sparkling, "and no, you did not look stupid, you did rather well. I've not seen you on a broom much, there's no reason you'd know to let go. Without a wand, that's terrifying."

"It was a little scary." Hermione grinned.

"Especially when you're trying to prove yourself." the Professor nodded at Hermione's stare, "I've seen it before."

"I just...I could play Quidditch if I wanted to." Hermione pouted. Madame Hooch nodded. "they don't think I can, because I study so much, but...I taught myself to fly. I suppose I'm being childish over it, I just..."

"Have always been a terrible flyer," Hooch nodded, "I know, Hermione, I remember. However, if you really would like to learn, it's not just about Quidditch. A broom is useful for many situations." Hermione, remembering the friendfyre, nodded. "I also know what it's like to want to show them up, Hermione. That's why I started flying. I had several brothers who were great players and I couldn't get a broom to listen. Now, I teach it." she grinned, "do you want to learn? Because I rather enjoy helping those like myself."

"Yes." Hermione grinned.

"Alright," Madame Hooch nodded, shifting to face Hermione, "I have a plan."

"Were you in Slytherin?" Hermione blurted.

"Yes, I was." Madame Hooch nodded.

"I've seen that look," Hermione grinned, leaning in, "go on."

"First, you're going to need a teacher. I can't do it, that would make me _impartial_ you understand." Hermione's grin widened and she nodded, "and I have seen each of the team members play, I know their profiles, and Miss Greengrass would be your best bet to learn from. She's taught all the replacements in Slytherin how to Keep and Chase. Do you think she'll help you or shall I speak with her?"

"She'll help me." Hermione grinned devilishly.

"I have also seen that look. Will it be safe for her to help you?"

"Yes."

"Alright, and then, when you've learned, I'll call for a rematch." Madame Hooch grinned, "and you play your best game."

"Got it." Hermione grinned, nodding. She followed Madame Hooch's gaze. The teams were returning, the few students who'd watched following. "Mission Keeper is a go." Hermione grinned, standing and not looking when Hooch burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**For The Love of Cake**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so it stands to reason that I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **PAIRINGS: HG/DG mentioned HG/RW AG/BZ mentioned AG/DM also background DM/HP if you like this one, R &R to let me know if you'd like to see a companion Drarry piece or a sequel. As I said earlier, I have nothing, I live off of reviews. Save me.**

 **DaftDruid: Thanks for the reviews (all of them) they give me life. You know, I'm not really sure I like this one but, I based a character on one of my friends and myself and it's close to my heart. Keep reading!**

"Greengrass!" Daphne's eyes widened as Hermione approached, sweaty and dirty, the game over. Ginny's triumphant smirk proved she'd won. "Mind if I talk to you a moment?" She waved off a concerned looking Harry.

"Me? Sure..." Daphne nodded.

"Alone." Hermione pressed. Daphne shrugged, walking off to the side and Hermione followed, both stopping to the left of the stairs while everyone stared. "Er...this isn't alone." She frowned. Daphne sighed, grabbing her arm and leading her further away, crossing her arms and looking at Hermione expectantly. Hermione turned her back to the others, ignoring them, "I'd like your help with something."

"What's that?" Daphne asked, running a hand through her hair and looking behind them. She scowled at something one of the students was most likely doing and then looked back.

"First, you have to swear on everything that you'll not tell a soul." Hermione scowled, "I'll know if you do." Daphne ran a finger in an x over her heart.

"Hope to die, get on with it, I need a shower."

"I want to learn to play Quidditch." Hermione grinned, "well, I want to learn to fly like you would in Quidditch, and be a Keeper, and I want you to teach me."

"Why me?" Daphne asked, leaning on her broom and looking bored. For some reason, that annoyed Hermione to no end.

"Because Madame Hooch said you could!" she snapped, "if you don't want to help, I'll ask someone else. Zabini perhaps-" Hermione turned to go and shrugged Daphne's hand off as she stopped her, spinning back.

"Calm down." Daphne frowned, "why me or Blaise? Why not Potter, one of the Weasleys? Hell, Thomas isn't too bad." she paused, "Hooch said that? About me?"

"Yes and for personal reasons." Hermione snapped, "are you going to help me on this or not, Daphne?" The Slytherin regarded her in silence a few more moments, thinking. Then, a slow grin overtook her and she nodded,

"alright, Granger, I'll help you." she paused, "and I'll not tell a soul. When do you want to start? Tonight?" Hermione grinned back and nodded. "alright, then. Let's say seven o'clock?"

"I'll be there." Hermione grinned, "wait! Do I need a broom- well, I do, but-"

"Everything we'll need will be there." Daphne sighed, "justs show up and wear something comfortable. I'll be waiting."

"Thanks." Hermione grinned brightly, turning and approaching the students. They'd all waited, staring and being nosy. She winked at Madame Hooch as she passed, scaling the stairs. Ginny hurried to catch up,

"what was that about?"

"Are you alright, Mione?" Harry asked, "from earlier?"

"I'm fine and I was just scolding Greengrass for letting Ginny get the ball." Hermione replied, staring straight ahead. She'd let Daphne think she was flirting. She figured that's what the Slytherin thought and why she was helping. Then, she'd show her friends she could play and that would be the end of it. Though she did have to wonder at the Slytherin. She seemed angry with Hermione, just a bit. She'd also called her by her surname when it had been Hermione up until now.

Of course, they were in front of people too though. Hermione's eyes narrowed. Daphne's wanting to date her had been a prank afterall. Not that Hermione would. Daphne was dating Pansy and had still offered to take Hermione out. That was low. She snorted derisively, softly shaking her head as they reentered the commons and she headed for the shower.

"Alright," Daphne sighed, looking quite a bit more agitated than before, shoving a broom at Hermione, "we're just going to fly tonight, you need to get used to the broom."

"I can fly." Hermione scowled, taking it. She'd wanted to snatch it from the Slytherin's hands just like it'd been shoved at her but she wouldn't stoop to Daphne's level. Daphne rolled her eyes in response,

"Granger, I know you can fly. I want you to learn the finer points, build on what you can do, alright?" That made more sense so Hermione nodded, getting on the broom and kicking off. Daphne joined her, hovering just above the ground. "Now, which position do you want to learn? Keeper, I imagine?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded. If she could put up with Severus Snape's foul attitude, she could certainly sail past Daphne's. She'd learn and be done.

"So, you'll need your hands free for that. I want you to fly around with me, hands on your knees, ankles crossed. Start out slowly." she paused, "you'll need to control the broom with your legs and personally, I use my ankles. Shifting them will move the broom. Weasley uses her thighs, Blaise uses his knees." She showed her the ways each did it, locking one ankle and loosening it, tightening her thighs one way or the other or nudging the broom with her knees. Hermione nodded. "your turn."

Hermione tried each, deciding she liked Daphne's method best short of running to tone her thighs. Blaise's technique was a little more difficult but she supposed his long legs had something to do with it. She tried that again, the broom bumping her into Daphne who caught her by the shoulder, shaking her head and grinning,

"your way then." Hermione muttered, shaking her own head.

"Alright," Daphne put her hands on her knees, "hands on your knees, focus on moving the broom. Lean forward to go, backward to go up, left or right to turn. Any quick movements that need to be made, use your hands, alright?" Hermione nodded in reply and focused, keeping to the outside as they flew around the pitch.

"Thank you," she said, looking up, "for helping me."

"No problem." Daphne nodded, "hey, master this and you can read and fly." At Hermione's stare she shrugged, "just a suggestion."

"I wish I could read and play Quidditch," Hermione scowled, "wouldn't that be something?" she held her hands as though one had a book she was focusing on and batted away an imaginary Quaffle with the other. Daphne laughed, nodding,

"that would definitely be something." After two more laps, she spoke again, "so, you want to tell me why we're doing this?"

"I want to learn," Hermione frowned, watching her broom as she leaned this way or that, trying to memorize the cause and effect. "and if I happen to show up Ginny, Harry, Ron or anyone else, then so be it."

"I can definitely get behind some revenge." Daphne smiled, "alright, that's enough for tonight. I'll be back Friday." They landed and Hermione handed the Slytherin the other broom back before walking to the castle.

Daphne scowled, just long enough for Hermione to see it, and wandered off toward the greenhouses. She frowned back, tempted to go after the Slytherin who clearly didn't want to be seen with her but decided against it. She didn't want to endanger her chances at learning. Her frown deepened, wondering where to get another broom on loan. She didn't know how to find Madame Hooch and she was determined to practice without the Slytherin.

"Hello, Hermione, nice night isn't it?" Hermione looked up and beamed at Luna,

"it is!" she nodded, "say, Luna, you wouldn't happen to have a broom I could borrow, do you? I won't hurt it but it has to be secret."

"I do." Luna grinned, "come on, I like secrets, let's go get it."

Hermione smirked triumphantly. She'd purposefully showed up an hour early to be sure she beat Daphne to the Pitch. Currently she was flying around much faster than she should be able to, turning the broom with ease. The Slytherin stood on the grass, watching with a bit of shock written on her face. Hermione landed and grinned,

"you're a bit early."

"and you've been practicing." Daphne countered, "good. So, I think you've got that and since you practice by yourself, we'll move on."

"Bring it." Hermione challenged, looking up at the girl, "what's next?"

"Sassy, aren't you?" Daphne smirked, nodding, "alright, we'll practice flying in and out of the hoops for a while and then we do tosses." Her evil smirk as she took to the air made Hermione's danger senses tingle and she came up beside her, following to the goals,

"what are tosses?"

"Tosses? You toss the ball through the hoop and catch it."

"That doesn't sound difficult." Hermione frowned. Daphne grinned,

"you'll see. Now, use your hands for this, in that hoop, out that one." She paused, "watch." Daphne shot off through the three hoops, circling as tightly as was possible. She stuck out a hand, "if you can, be safe, but if you can, use one hand to grab the goal and pull you around, keep the other on your knee."

Hermione did that, shooting out the first time and quickly realizing as she grabbed the broom that it could go wrong quickly. Nodding to Daphne who'd shot out to grab her, she went back to try again, ignoring the Slytherin and determination on her face. It didn't take long to get the hang of it, and she laughed. She could keep as close as Daphne or go as fast, but she could do it. She just needed practice.

"Alright." Daphne had flown down when Hermione wasn't looking and gotten two Quaffles. That or she'd hidden them close by, Hermione reckoned. She tossed one to Hermione who caught it deftly. "Tosses." She grinned, tossing the ball up with a hook to her hand, through the hoop and dodging with her thigh to catch it.

Hermione did that, quickly realizing that 'tosses' needed every bit of her concentration. Every time she dropped the ball, Daphne would catch it and toss it back to her and she'd start again. When she finally stopped dropping it, she looked down to find that Daphne had left. Checking the time she realized she was going to miss curfew and took off, hiding the Quaffle in her robes.


	7. Chapter 7

**For The Love of Cake**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so it stands to reason that I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **PAIRINGS: HG/DG mentioned HG/RW AG/BZ mentioned AG/DM also background DM/HP if you like this one, R &R to let me know if you'd like to see a companion Drarry piece or a sequel. As I said earlier, I have nothing, I live off of reviews. Save me.**

Hermione limped into the Great Hall. She had muscles aching that she didn't know could ache. She risked a glance at the Slytherin table and glared at the smug look Daphne was giving her. Tosses indeed. Holding her head a bit higher, she continued to her seat between Ron and Harry.

"You're up late." Harry frowned, Ron nodding through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I'm not feeling well." Hermione replied, filling her plate. She understood why they ate so much. Since she'd started her secret lessons, she'd become hungrier.

"At least you've an appetite." Lavender offered, Hermione nodding as she dug into her eggs. Luna came in and sat down in front of her, grinning,

"I also enjoy eggs." she said, filling her plate. Hermione grinned back at her. "have you been doing well, Hermione?"

"Yes, Luna, thank you." she replied.

"Ugh," Lavender sighed, watching Slytherin, "Parkinson makes me sick." Hermione's eyes flicked to Slytherin where Pansy was laying her head on Daphne's shoulder, talking to Draco while Daphne scowled at her, shrugging her off. Both Pansy and Hermione frowned. "Ha!" Lavender grinned, "possibly trouble in paradise?"

"Don't get so excited," Ron scowled, "I'm trying to eat."

"Perhaps Daphne just has sore arms." Luna offered and Hermione gulped her juice, trying not to laugh. She didn't know how Luna knew what she'd been doing and when, but she seemed to always know something.

"Was that meant to be an innuendo?" Seamus frowned and Hermione nearly choked, Luna spitting her juice back in her glass while Harry looked concerned for both of them. "I'm just saying, if I was going to make lesbian innuendo, I'd have used the hands."

"What about hands?" Parvati asked, "lesbians buggering with their hands? Is that what you mean?" Daphne was passing with Draco and her eyes widened as Parvati turned to her, everyone laughing. "Sorry, Daphne. I was...just wondering how lesbians...have...sex."

"If you can't figure that out for yourself then Corner needs a lot of help." Daphne replied shortly, walking off. Luna's face dropped into her hands, blushing hotly. Daphne scowled at Hermione as she passed and Hermione scowled back.

"Come on, Luna, we're going to be late for Double Magical Creatures."

"Oh yes, Hagrid!" Luna gasped, grabbing her bag, "let's go!" As they waked away and once they were alone, she cut a sidelong look at Hermione, "I didn't actually say that, did I? I mean, that wasn't- you and Daphne-"

"You and Daphne what?" Hermione froze, skin going cold. Apparently, they weren't as alone as she thought. Daphne had been waiting outside, arms crossed.

"Go on, Luna." She sighed as Luna squeaked, "tell Hagrid I'm going to be late."

"Were you talking about me again? Don't you Gryffindors have anything better to do?" she demanded as soon as Luna was gone.

"No, we weren't. Well, we were, but we didn't mean to." Hermione scowled, "stop snapping at me. I'm sore and Luna knows you've been helping me. Lav mentioned Pansy and you shrugging her off, Luna said it was perhaps because your arms were sore. She was referring to you and I playing Quidditch. Seamus took it the wrong way and asked if it was an innuendo. Parvati...poor, daft Parvati didn't understand. You were walking by at the same time and no, they don't have anything better to do. You're all Lavender and the twins- well, Padma- talk about. Thank you. Good day."

"Stupid Gryffindor." Daphne snarled as she stalked off. Hermione turned to say somehting scathing but she knew she was late and changed her mind, she'd handle Daphne first. Turning on her heel, she hurried out.


	8. Chapter 8

**For The Love of Cake**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so it stands to reason that I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **PAIRINGS: HG/DG mentioned HG/RW AG/BZ mentioned AG/DM also background DM/HP if you like this one, R &R to let me know if you'd like to see a companion Drarry piece or a sequel. As I said earlier, I have nothing, I live off of reviews. Save me.**

"You looked angry," Luna observed as they walked away from Hagrid's hut, "what happened?"

"Nothing. I explained it to her and she called me stupid." Hermione replied, "I didn't have time to argue, I didn't want to be too late."

"Yes, Grindylows are fascinating." Luna beamed, adjusting her backpack, "was she upset with me as well?"

"No, Luna," Hermione grinned, "she knows you didn't mean it."

"Why in the wide world would she call you stupid?" Luna asked, "you're _Hermione Granger_ , no one should say that. I don't think you're stupid."

"Thanks." Hermione grinned, "and, I'd tell her off, but I don't want to fight with her any more than I have to and risk my lessons. She is rather infuriating though."

"I see that." Luna paused, "she looks and looked rather angry." Hermione's head shot up to see Daphne stalking toward them, Draco Malfoy at her side. The rest of the Slytherin team as well as Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson followed, brooms over their shoulders. Apparently, they were heading to practice.

"Ignore her." Draco snapped, as they passed, "I need your head in the game."

"Oh Captain, my Captain." Blaise lamented. Hermione snorted and held her head higher, Luna catching up.

"I don't know what her problem is." Hermione snapped, "it's ridiculous, I haven't done anything so I have no reason to apologize." Luna frowned, looking over her shoulder again and then at Hermione,

"are you quite sure? She seems offended at something."

"I've not done anything, so there's no reason for it."

"Perhaps a perceived slight then?" Luna frowned, "would you like me to go to the library and help you figure it out?" Hermione shrugged. She wanted to appear nonchalant but she did want Luna's help. She couldn't risk her lessons and Luna seemed to be aware of things she often had no idea about. "alright then." Luna chirped and they remained in a companionable silence all the way there, choosing a table in the back.

"Okay, so, Daphne." Hermione sighed, setting up some wards so no one could eavesdrop as Luna set out their books, "she asked me out the week school started." Luna's head snapped up and Hermione nodded, "I know! At first, it was rather tempting but I said no." She sat down.

"Any girl that has any inkling toward other girls is after her." Luna smiled dreamily, "I've thought about it more than once but I decided against it. She gets rather fussy sometimes, I think." Hermione snorted,

"Luna, you've no idea. So, once I thought about it, I decided it must be a prank, right?" She opened her hands, "I'm a muggle born, she's a pure blood and a Slytherin and they're all about revenge on top of that. I just don't seem like her type to me."

"What do you suppose her type is?" Luna asked.

"Pretty, high maintenance I imagine." Hermione shrugged, "then, she sends me a note, via Blaise Zabini, in a book. You'll note the via Blaise, not in front of everyone, asking me to Hogwarts. The thing is, she'd turned Padma down the night before, because she's dating Pansy Parkinson."

"That is just wrong." Luna nodded, looking up from her book, "go on."

"Well, I told Blaise to tell her I wasn't stupid and no, also, that I was keeping the book. That's about it. She's been angry with me since."

"Perhaps the book is special to her?" Luna offered, "and you left out that she didn't want to be seen walking up to the castle with you."

"That too!" Hermione grinned, nodding, "maybe it is the book. I'll have to ask."

"When's your next practice?" Hermione gasped. She had no idea.


	9. Chapter 9

**For The Love of Cake**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so it stands to reason that I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **PAIRINGS: HG/DG mentioned HG/RW AG/BZ mentioned AG/DM also background DM/HP if you like this one, R &R to let me know if you'd like to see a companion Drarry piece or a sequel. As I said earlier, I have nothing, I live off of reviews. Save me.**

"Daphne." Hermione sat down, having watched the Marauder's Map and waited until the girl was alone. Luckily, she'd went back to the library. Daphne's head shot up from her book, looking around before at Hermione,

"what do you want?"

"To return your book." Hermione smiled, sliding the Defense book to her.

"My book? Blaise said you said you were going to keep it." she slid it back, "keep it."

"I don't want it." Hermione replied, sliding it back.

"You clearly do," Daphne bit out, sliding it back again, "keep it, Granger, I really don't give a flying snitch." Hermione slapped the table, leaning forward, eyes narrowed,

"fine! I'll keep your sodding book! What is your problem, Greengrass?"

"What's yours?" Daphne snapped, "you know what? I don't have to put up with this." she started sliding her things into her bag, furious. "you're ridiculous, Granger, find someone else to teach you to play, I won't be doing it."

"Wait!" Hermione said a bit louder than she meant to. Daphne, however, did not wait. She swept out of the library, Hermione on her heels, "Daphne, wait!" The Slytherin spun, staring her down. Hermione ducked back, thoroughly warned. She'd not seen that look on Daphne's face ever before and it wasn't a kind one. "I just... please help me. You've taught me so much already- wait. That's what you want, isn't it? You want to humiliate me again?"

"Again?" Daphne sneered, pointing viciously to herself, " _I have never humilated you!_ "

"Bollocks!" Hermione snapped, "you think I'm stupid!"

"OH I COULD JUST HEX YOU FOR THAT!" Daphne nearly roared, stalking forward. Hermione paled, backing into the wall, wand flicking into her hand in case she needed it. Daphne smacked her hand onto the wall above Hermione's head, and leaned in, "let me tell you something, Granger. I may be in Slytherin, but I am not evil. I did not join the Dark Lord, I've never killed anything but bugs, and I am not my family. I'm smart, and pretty, and fucking awesome, thank you so much. No one would be stupid do date me, so you can just sod off. Climb off your high horse, and grow up!"

"I never said you did anything of those things!" Hermione spat back, pushing off the wall and glaring up. She would not back down from anyone.

"You said you'd be stupid to date me, I saw the note!"

"Is that what you think?" Hermione growled, clutching her wand, "don't think I don't know about you, Daphne Greengrass! I'm not stupid because you're a Slythering and a Pureblood! There, that's why I'm not dating you afterall! You think you can just trick the little _mudblood_ and make fun of her by making me think you want _me_?! WELL I KNOW BETTER AND I WON'T PUT UP WITH IT!"

Daphne shrank back, eyes wide, as most people did when Hermione lost her cool. Hermione rubbed her sleeve across her eyes, fighting back tears.

"I thought...you know, maybe I'd proved myself. That you people might leave me alone, but you never will, will you?!" She let out a choked sob and bolted, dropping her bag but it didn't have anything she couldn't come back for. She'd be damned if she let the Slytherin see her cry. Hermione collapsed not far away, sitting on the steps to cry.

Her bag dropped down beside her, and then Daphne's as the Slytherin sat down, looking sadly at her. She sighed, reaching out an arm and rubbed Hermione's back.

"Hermione, look at me."

"Go away."

"Alright, don't." Daphne sighed, "I don't give a snot if you're a muggle born. I don't _do_ things like that, okay? Did you really think it was all a prank?"

"If you touch me again, so help me, I'll tell Pansy."

"Pansy? Tell her." Daphne snorted, "fuck, I'll tell her. Has she been calling you that fucking name? If she has, tell me and I'll hex her mouth shut."

"She's your girlfriend, don't think I don't know." Hermione scowled, swiping at her face. Daphne choked back a laugh,

"Pansy?! Pansy Parkinson? I thought you were smarter than _that_ , Hermione. I am not dating Pansy. I never have, I never will." she paused, grabbing Hermione's arm, "is she telling people that?"

"Well...I don't know. Lavender said you...Lavender may have assumed."

"May have? She did. I'm not dating Pansy, I don't care how often she bats her eyes." Daphne batted her eyelashes for emphasis, "that's sad and she's...not exactly my type. She's very high maintenence you know, more of a headache than she's worth and..." she leaned in, "between you and I, she's a bit slow."

"No kidding?" Hermione grinned, rubbing her face, "then how come you walked away from me on the way back from practice? How come you've asked me so privately?"

"I believed you'd just said it would be stupid to date me." Daphne frowned, "and you seemed like a private person." She shrugged, "it seemed like a good idea at the time." Both sat in a comfortable silence and Hermione sighed,

"I'm sorry, Daphne."

"Well-"

"Just shut up before I lose my will." Hermione snapped, "I shouldn't have taken others transgressions on you. Do you want to see something no one but Malfoy or Harry or the Weasleys know about?"

"Has Draco been keeping a secret about you and not told me?"

"You told Draco you were going to ask me out?" Hermione blinked.

"I tell Draco everything." Daphne countered, "show me." Hermione just jerked her sleeve up, baring the mudblood scar there and Daphne took her wrist, turning it where she could see it.

"Remind me to thank Draco for not telling me about that." Daphne said, a little paler than before, but she didn't let go of Hermione's wrist, "who did this?"

"She's dead." Hermione said simply, "and remind me to thank Draco for not telling you either. I mean... I won't keep it a secret, but, I think I was going to. I think that...talking about it, maybe, will help me release some of the fear and issues I didn't realize I had until just now."

"Maybe." Daphne frowned, green eyes looking back at the scar, "I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry she took something away from you. But, you..." she let go, and Hermione found that it made her just a little sad that she had, "you need to realize, Hermione, that there are still people out there that would do that. The war is won, you won, and that's great but you didn't stop the hatred. It's my world, and I know."

"I know," Hermione looked back, determined to hold the Slytherins gaze, "I do know. I see how they look at Draco and Pansy. I know our side is just the same. Harry and Ron and I... well, I won't tell you their secrets but, after the war, it was hard for us to cope. There's still so much hate on both sides. We're not having it. We won't do it. A lot changed in the month after...we forced ourselves to see things others wanted to ignore."

"Peace...real peace, has got to start somewhere." Daphne grinned, nodding, " a lot changed for me too. Mother and Father got life sentences in Azkaban."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Daphne grinned, "it's amazing. It's freeing. Sure, it hurts, but now..." she looked down at herself and beamed, light shining from the inside, "I can be myself. They put themselves in that position, and they tried to drag me and my Tori into it with them. But, she's got my back and I've got hers. We survived, and we're here now. Free and safe."

"Tori?"

"My kid sister," Daphne grinned.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Hermione frowned, "how old is she?"

"Sixteen." Daphne nodded, "most people don't notice her, or, they don't realize we're related. What with the same last name and all." Hermione laughed and she winked, "maybe I'll introduce you some time. Tori's very book smart, she has the library back home all to herself. I didn't see her all summer."

"Alright." Hermione grinned, "that could be nice."

"It's getting late," Daphne glanced around, "want me to take you back to your dorms?" Hermione shook her head, grabbing her bag and standing,

"no, but thank you. When's our next practice?"

"Not giving up?" Daphne grinned, "alright. Two nights from now, same time."

"I'll see you then." Hermione adjusted her bag and left, head down and grinning to herself. She wasn't sure she trusted Daphne yet but she had to wonder at the little feeling in her stomach and the feel of Daphne's fingers on her wrist, still lingering on her skin.


End file.
